Remote
by Sayaka Dini
Summary: Chansung dan Junho ditinggal berduaan oleh para hyung mereka dalam asrama. Chansung ingin membaca bukunya dengan tenang, sementara Junho ingin menonton tv dengan suara keras. Bagaimana akhir dari dua maknae 2pm tersebut? :: Chanho / Channuneo Warning YAOI NC Lemon for 18


**Title:: Remote / Meant to be**

**Author:: keanielin **

**Translator: Sayaka Dini**

**Chapther :: 1 / Oneshot**

**Rated :: M for Mature (18+) NC Yaoi**

**Disclamer:** 2PM sepenuhnya milik JYP dan HOTTEST, dan para membernya hanya milik Tuhan. Cerita ini milik **keanielin****, **dan **Sayaka Dini** hanya numpang ingin menerjemahkannya ke dalam bahasa Indonesia.

**Characters ::** Hwang Chansung, Lee Junho (Nuneo), and the others of member 2pm

**Main Pairing**:: Channuneo / Chanho

**Warning:**: Fanfic ini mengandung hubungan sexsual antara sesama boys.

**Summary ::** Chansung dan Junho ditinggal berduaan oleh para hyung mereka dalam asrama. Chansung ingin membaca bukunya dengan tenang, sementara Junho ingin menonton tv dengan suara keras. Bagaimana akhir dari dua maknae 2pm tersebut?

**Hope you enjoy it~ Happy reading~ :D**

**.**

**.**

**~*~Channuneo~*~**

.

.

Hwang Chansung adalah orang yang punya pengendalian diri atas segala tindakannya. Dia tahu apa yang harus ia lakukan, kapan melakukannya, dan bagaimana ia melakukannya. Bisa dibilang dia adalah seorang ahli dalam menyembunyikan segala emosinya dengan topeng kasat mata yang bisa ia atur sesuai keinginannya. Terkadang ia bisa menggunakan wajah 'bodoh'nya atau dengan sengaja tersenyum polos hingga membuat orang-orang di sekitarnya berpikir kalau dia hanyalah seorang pemuda yang innocent.

Banyak buku-buku psikologi yang telah ia baca sejauh ini, membuatnya bisa belajar bagaimana ia bisa menebak dengan baik apa yang ada dalam pikiran orang hanya dengan melihat matanya atau dengan sekilas mempelajari gerak-geriknya. Karena itu, sejauh ini Chansung tidak pernah sekalipun membiarkan dirinya bertindak di luar kendalinya, tidak pernah.

Setidaknya, sampai hari ini.

Hari di mana seharusnya tidak ada pengecualian mengenai komitmen Chansung tentang pengendalian dirinya.

Hari ini, seharusnya menjadi hari yang damai baginya, karena ia akan menghabiskan waktu-nya seharian bersama Junho di dalam asrama mereka. Ketiga hyung mereka yang selalu ribut jika berkumpul itu, yaitu Minjun, Taecyeon dan Wooyoung sedang pergi untuk menghadiri acara show tv sebagai bintang tamu perwakilan dari 2PM. Mereka mungkin akan pulang malam nanti, itu pun kalau mereka bertiga tidak pergi untuk sedikit bersenang-senang di Seoul setelah acara itu selesai. Sementara satu hyung mereka lagi, Nichkhun, baru saja keluar, katanya ia ingin berjalan-jalan sedikit di Seoul untuk menenangkan pikirannya. Dengan perginya semua hyung mereka, Chansung berpikir bahwa hari ini akan menjadi hari tenangnya, dengan Junho yang akan menghabiskan waktu untuk menulis lagu di dalam kamarnya, sementara Chansung bisa membaca buku kesayangannya.

Tapi ternyata pikiran Chansung salah. Junho keluar dari kamarnya, turun dari lantai dua ke ruang tengah dan duduk di sofa di sebelah Chansung. Maknae kedua yang dijuluki emperor itu menyalakan program tv favoritnya, dan merusak segala rencana Chansung.

Sebisa mungkin Chansung berusaha melanjutkan membaca bukunya, tapi suara keras yang datang dari tv membuatnya sulit berkosentrasi. Menyadari ia sudah membaca sebuah kalimat yang sama untuk keenam kalinya, Chansung mendesah. Ia meletakkan buku di atas pangkuannya, menoleh pada Junho yang sedang asik nyengir menonton kekonyolan dalam acara tv. Chansung menatapnya tajam untuk beberapa saat, berharap Junho akan menyadari tatapan kesal yang ia berikan. tetapi mata sang emperor terus tertuju pada layar tv.

Chansung memejamkan matanya sebentar, menenangkan dirinya, lalu kembali membuka matanya dan menatap Junho. Si nuneo malah tertawa keras pada komedi acara yang ia tonton. Sementara Chansung meletakkan buku di meja di samping sofa.

"Junho," panggilnya dengan tenang. Junho tidak mau repot-repot untuk menoleh padanya dan hanya memberikan sebuah anggukan pertanda ia mendengarnya. "Junho, Kau sadar 'kan kalau aku sedang membaca buku?"

"Ya," Junho menoleh untuk melihat Chansung. "Aku sedang menonton, Channie, jadi maafkan aku kalau kau keberatan…." dia tersenyum lebar dan kembali mengalihkan perhatiannya ke layar tv.

Chansung menyipitkan matanya, mengambil napas dalam-dalam, mengingatkan dirinya bahwa ia harus tetap tenang. "Aku tahu kau sedang menonton sesuatu, tapi haruskah kau menontonnya dengan suara keras? Aku tidak bisa berkonsentrasi pada bukuku."

Junho menoleh untuk melihat Chansung, lalu memandang bukunya di atas meja, lalu memandang Chansung lagi. "Kelihatannya kau tidak sedang membacanya sekarang, Chansung-ah. Lagipula kau punya kamar sendiri, kan? Yah, meski kau selalu menggunakan kamarmu sebagai pantry untuk memakan makananmu sendiri," Junho nyengir mendengar leluconnya sendiri sambil menoleh ke arah TV sekali lagi.

"Aku tidak ingin membacanya di kamarku, bisa tolong kecilkan volume-nya?"

"Tidak"

"Aku bilang tolong..."

"Biarpun kau bilang tolong tak ada efeknya padaku. Aku mencintai acara ini." Junho mencibir, bersandar pada sofa dan meletakkan kakinya di atas meja.

"Kau masih bisa menontonnya tanpa harus dengan suara keras."

Junho mendesah. "Aku tidak akan mengecilkan volumenya Chansung. Kau semakin menjengkelkan saja."

_Aku menjengkelkan?! Aku?!_ Chansung mengambil napas dalam-dalam, mengepalkan tinjunya erat. Junho terlihat serius dan itu mengganggu Chansung. Terkadang anak ini berubah menjadi lebih egois.

Chansung melihat sekeliling, mencari remote tv, dan menemukannya berada di sofa di samping Junho duduk di sebelah sana. Hanya ada satu cara agar Chansung bisa mengambil remote itu dengan membungkuk melewati Junho, tapi jika dia melakukan itu, Junho mungkin akan meyadari rencana Chansung untuk mengambil remote tv tersebut.

Tapi mungkin saja Junho tidak akan tahu, jika aku cukup cepat mengambilnya... pikir Chansung.

Chansung bersandar pada sofa dengan gerakan pelan dan posisi tenang. Junho terlihat sangat berkosentrasi pada acara tv, ia bahkan tidak sadar saat lengan Chansung menjulur di belakang bahunya, menuju remote tv di sampingnya. Chansung nyengir saat ia berhasil memegang benda persegi panjang itu, tapi saat ia menarik lengannya, Junho tiba-tiba mencengkram pergelangan tangan Chansung.

"Lepaskan remotenya," desis Junho, tampak berbahaya dan mengancam.

Chansung menggoyangkan tangannya dan menarik tangannya kembali, tapi Junho tidak melepaskan pegangannya pada tangan Chansung dan balas menahannya. Tangan Junho yang lain meraih remote tersebut untuk melepaskannya dari tangan Chansung, tapi genggaman Chansung juga sangat kuat. Junho marah, memukul tangan Chansung, membuat maknae menyipitkan matanya dan berteriak marah.

"Aku hanya akan mengecilkan volumenya, bukan ingin mematikannya!" seru Chansung marah sambil berusaha menarik tangannya kembali.

Junho menggeleng dan terus memukul tangan Chansung.

"Berhentilah memukulku!" Maknae meringis kesakitan sambil mengumpat. Ia meraih kedua pergelangan tangan Junho dengan tangannya yang bebas, lalu menarik remotenya dengan bebas. Junho berteriak protes ketika Chansung menurunkan volume tv-nya.

"Kembalikan padaku, Hwang Chansung! Aku hyungmu!"

"Hanya beda sebelas hari," kata Chansung, melihat sekeliling, mencari tempat terbaik untuk menyembunyikan remote tv. Sebuah senyum nakal terbentuk di wajahnya begitu sebuah ide muncul di kepalanya. Dia melepaskan tangan Junho dan dengan cepat menyembunyikan remote tv ke dalam satu-satunya tempat yang Junho tidak akan berani menyentuhnya.

Wajah Junho menjadi gelap ketika ia melihat Chansung menyembunyikan remote tv. "Kau ... Jangan bilang kau benar-benar memasukkannya ke dalam celanamu ..."

"Kau lihat sendiri," kata Chansung dengan nada geli. Ia membungkuk dan mengambil bukunya untuk melanjutkan bacaannya. Junho melihatnya jijik dan tampak putus asa, membuat Chansung tertawa penuh kemenangan. "Kau masih bisa menonton acaramu, Junho. Tidak ada yang menghalangimu."

"Kau bajingan menjijikkan ..." gumam Junho, menatap layar TV. Ia mengerut karena tak bisa menikmati acara tv dengan volume kecil. "Aku nyaris tidak bisa mendengarnya!" tatapannya berbalik pada celana Chansung, melihat gundukan remote itu terlihat jelas. "Aku tidak percaya kau melakukan itu. Kembalikan padaku, sekarang."

"Ambil saja sendiri," tantang Chansung, tahu kalau hal ini akan membuat Junho menyerah. Hyung-nya tidak akan pernah menyentuh tempat-tempat di bawah pinggang, meski itu paha atau pinggulnya, kecuali jika itu untuk fanservice. Chansung dengan gembira membaca bukunya, mengira bahwa dia akhirnya bisa membaca bukunya dalam damai tanpa ada gangguan apapun.

Oh, betapa salahnya dia.

Chansung tersentak ketika Junho mendorongnya di atas sofa dan menjatuhkan bukunya di lantai. Dia menelan ludah saat Junho menekan pahanya, duduk di atasnya dan mencengkeram pinggang celana Chansung. Chansung berteriak protes, hendak meraih pergelangan tangan Junho, tetapi namja yang lebih tua itu lebih cepat, menggenggam kedua pergelangan Chansung dan mendorongnya ke sofa dengan satu tangan. Chansung berjuang untuk melepaskan kedua tangannya dari cengkeraman Junho, tapi namja yang lebih tua itu tidak membiarkannya.

"Aku akan menonton acara tv ku ini, tidak peduli apapun yang terjadi," desis Junho, sebelah tangannya menuju ke bawah untuk menarik celana Chansung turun. Chansung masih berjuang, mengetahui dia lebih kuat dari Junho seharusnya dia mampu lepas dari cengkeramannya, tapi mengapa kali ini terasa sulit?

Junho menunduk untuk mengambil remote kontrol, tapi warna wajahnya seketika berubah merah saat ia melihat hal yang mengerikan. Dia menatap Chansung dengan marah. "Aku tidak percaya kau memasukkannya ke dalam kolormu!" seru Junho. Chansung berhenti bergerak, tersenyum lebar, tahu ini adalah batas Junho.

"Ambil saja dari sana kalau kau berani," kata Chansung dengan evilnya. Diam-diam ia merasa cukup nyaman dengan remote yang sesekali menggosok tempat-tempat sensitifnya di dalam sana.

Junho menatap Chansung dengan api menyala di matanya dan Chansung bertanya-tanya apakah Junho akan menyerah atau tidak? Kemungkinan yang terakhir membuatnya gugup tapi juga bersemangat, namun ia berusaha untuk tidak menunjukkannya.

"Oh, aku berani," desis Junho.

Chansung menelan ludah dengan susah, merasakan tangan Junho merambat di dekat selangkangannya. Junho menunduk untuk melihat di mana remote itu berada, ujung jarinya tanpa sengaja menyenggol ujung penis Chansung, membuatnya berkedut. Junho menggigit bibir, tidak menyadari kejantanan Chansung berubah tegang, ia melanjutkan memasukkan tangannya ke dalam kolor Chansung, mencoba untuk menghindari penis namja yang lebih muda itu.

Sayangnya, pinggul Chansung juga bergerak, berusaha melawan tangan Junho saat ia memasukkan tangannya ke dalam kolor Chansung, hingga membuat tangan Junho malah tanpa sengaja mendarat pada kejantanan Chansung. Maknae menahan napas saat merasakan pegangan tangan Junho pada penisnya, tanpa ia bisa tahan Chansung menaikkan pinggulnya. Mungkin karena sudah lama sejak ada yang menyentuh penisnya, membuat Chansung berubah tegang dengan cepat hanya karena sentuhan Junho pada penisnya. Ya, mungkin hanya karena itu, bukan karena tangan lembut Junho, bukan juga karena pantat bundar yang bergesekan pada paha bagian dalam, dan terutama bukan karena ada sesuatu perasaan yang terasa bergejolak pada Junho. Atau malah itu semua memang faktor penunjang dari alasan yang pertama?

"M-maaf..." gumam Junho, melepaskan genggamannya pada kejantanan Chansung, lalu beralih untuk menemukan remote dengan cepat dan mengambilnya keluar dari kolor Chansung.

Hilangnya kesenangan itu membuat Chansung mengerang, merasakan kain kolor yang bergesekan dengan kejantanannya terasa sangat tidak nyaman.

Junho melepaskan kedua tangan Chansung, dan bersandar pada sofa, tapi Chansung meraih pinggangnya, membuatnya berbalik dan mendorongnya, menindihnya di atas sofa. Junho berteriak, menggenggam remote tv di depan dada, mengira Chansung akan mencoba untuk mengambil kembali remote tersebut.

"Aku... tidak percaya kau melakukannya sejauh itu," desah Chansung. Mata Junho melebar ketika ia merasakan napas panas maknae itu menerpa wajahnya. "Sekarang... Ku rasa sudah sepantasnya kau mendapatkan hukuman yang setimpal karena ini, iya kan?"

Junho menelan ludah dan menggelengkan kepalanya. "Tidak! Maaf, aku benar-benar minta maaf, aku tidak akan mengubah volumenya menjadi keras dan..." Junho tersentak ketika Chansung menggosok pinggulnya di atas selangkangan Junho itu, jelas terasa ada sesuatu yang mengeras di bawah sana.

"Oh, tapi ini bukan tentang acara tv itu lagi, hyung," bisik Chansung parau. Dia membungkuk di telinga Junho. "Bisakah kau merasakan apa yang sudah kau lakukan padaku?" Junho menutup matanya erat ketika Chansung menggosok ereksi kejantananya pada paha Junho. "Ku rasa kau harus menjadi hyung yang baik dan mengurus ini, aku benar kan?"

"A-aku ... Chansung, kau tidak masuk akal. Lepaskan aku," kata Junho, tapi dengan suara yang terdengar tidak menuntut. "Ini konyol."

"Tidak. Ini tidak." Chansung mendorong Junho sekali lagi ketika namja montok itu mencoba bangkit. "Kau akan membantuku." Dia mencengkeram salah satu tangan Junho dan memasukkannya ke dalam kolornya sendiri, pada penisnya yang keras, Chansung mengerang penuh perasaan. "Gunakan tanganmu," katanya sambil menuntut tangan Junho untuk bergerak, membuat Junho mengocok penisnya dengan perlahan-lahan.

Junho menggigit bibirnya, tapi ia tidak menarik tangannya keluar. Chansung melepaskan tangannya dan meletakkan kedua lengannya di kedua sisi kepala Junho, menyandarkan dahinya di atas bahu Junho.

Junho meremas penisnya dibalik kolor Chansung, membuat maknae mengerang pelan. Ini memacu Junho untuk sedikit berani menambahkan gerakannya, dia menarik turun kolor Chansung, agar ia bisa bebas bergerak. Junho mencengkram penisnya dan Chansung membalasnya dengan menggigit kecil lehernya. Ya Tuhan, rasanya nikmat...

Namja yang lebih tua itu mulai mengocok penis Chansung lebih cepat dan kasar, membuat maknae menggoyang pinggulnya. Sebelah tangan Chansung menemukan puting Junho dibalik kaosnya dan ia menggodanya dengan mencubitnya, membuat Junho mengerang. Terkejut, Chansung pun menjilat leher Junho, merambat naik sampai dagu sang emperor, mata maknae tertuju pada bibir pink gemuk yang terlihat lezat. Mengerti arah pandang Chansung, Junho melepaskan remote tv dari sebelah tangannya untuk meraih leher Chansung, menariknya ke dalam ciuman yang lapar.

Chansung mengerang tertahan dalam ciuman mereka saat lidah Junho begitu ahli menggoda rongga mulut Chansung. Si maknae itu bisa merasakan ada sesuatu keras yang menekan pahanya, ia melepaskan ciumannya untuk melirik ke bawah. Chansung menyeringai melihat penis Junho yang mengeras di balik celananya.

"Terangsang dengan membelai milikku, nuneo?" bisiknya, dan mulai mengisap kulit Junho. Punggung Junho melengkung sambil mendesah. Chansung melepaskan cubitannya pada puting Junho, beralih mengulurkan tangannya untuk membuka kancing celana nuneo kesayangannya. Junho buru-buru membantu Chansung melepaskan celananya sendiri, setelah itu ia melingkarkan kakinya di pinggang namja yang lebih muda itu dan menariknya lebih dekat. Chansung menghisap bibir Junho, sementara tangannya berkeliaran meraba dada Junho.

"Mmngghhn!" Junho merintih putus asa. "Channie ..." Dia mengerang di antara ciuman mereka saat penis Chansung tergesek dengan penisnya sendiri, membuat Junho mengangkat pinggulnya. "Aku membutuhkanmu... please..."

Chansung menelan ludah, melihat nafsu memenuhi mata Junho, dan Chansung mengangguk. Tangan kanannya meraih pantat Junho, menariknya lebih tinggi, menggoda lubang masuknya. Junho mengerang ketika dua jari masuk di dalam lubangnya. Chansung mengangkat kaos Junho lebih tinggi dan mulai mengisap puting kiri nuneo kesayangannya itu. Junho mengerang lebih keras, Chansung menambahkan jari ketiga di dalam lubangnya.

Setelah ia merasa Junho sudah siap, ia mengeluarkan jari-jarinya, memposisikan dirinya di depan lubang nuneo. Pandangan maknae tertuju pada Junho sebelum ia memasukinya.

"Kau yakin dengan ini?" bisiknya, meski dia tak ingin mendengar jawaban yang negatif. Dia tak yakin apa ia bisa berhenti setelah sampai sejauh ini.

Junho mengangguk, mendorong pinggulnya pada penis Chansung, membuat maknae mengeluh.

Keduanya menahan napas mereka saat Chansung memasuki Junho. Rasanya terlalu panas, terlalu ketat dan terlalu sempurna, Chansung pikir dia akan cum saat itu juga. Junho, di sisi lain, mengerang dan menggerakan pinggulnya, meminta Chansung menggerakkan tubuhnya. Chansung dengan senang hati mematuhinya, ia kembali menarik penisnya sedikit, sebelum memasuki Junho lagi.

Keduanya mengerang dengan sensasi kenikmatan tersebut. Chansung mempercepat gerakannya. Junho berteriak kenikmatan ketika Chansung menghantam satu titik di dalam tubuhnya, membuat maknae tersenyum. Dia terus menghantam titik itu dan membuat Junho terus merintih. Ia mengalihkan perhatian ke arah puting Junho yang memerah dan menegang, Chansung lalu mengisap dan menggigit mereka. Itu membuat punggung Junho melengkung penuh kenikmatan, terus mendesah dengan suara indah, memacu kesenangan Chansung.

Chansung tidak bisa menahannya lagi. Dia mencengkeram penis Junho yang mengeras itu dan mengocoknya dengan cepat seirama dengan dorongannya pada lubang Junho.

Junho datang, mencapai puncak putihnya sambil mengerang keras. Tak lama Chansung ikut bergabung dengannya setelah satu dorongan lagi di dalam lubang Junho. Dia menduduki Junho sambil terengah bersama, sama-sekali tidak merasa terganggu dengan cairan lengket di antara mereka. Junho memeluk Chansung.

"Ya Tuhan... ini sangat nikmat..." gumam Chansung, membenamkan wajahnya ke lekukan leher Junho. Dia merasakan pergerakan kepala Junho yang mengangguk lemah. "Kita harus melakukan ini lagi," tambah Chansung.

"Ya..." Junho menoleh dari kepala Chansung, melihat program acara lain dimulai di layar tv. Dia mengerang. "Tapi janji kau tidak akan melakukannya saat acara favorit sedang tayang di tv, arrasho?"

Chansung tertawa pelan, mengangkat kepalanya untuk menatap mata Junho. Dia meraih dagu nuneo dengan lembut. "Aku janji," katanya sebelum mencondongkan badan untuk menangkap bibir Junho.

Nichkhun tidak beruntung ketika ia memutuskan untuk pulang lebih awal. Ia sama sekali tidak menduga akan disambut oleh dua namja setengah telanjang yang saling berciuman di atas sofa. Hal berikutnya yang ia ingat, Nichkhun melemparkan apa saja pada mereka sambil berteriak bagaimana menjijikkannya kedua maknae tersebut karena melakukannya di ruang tengah. Chansung menggendong Junho dalam pelukannya dan berlari menuju kamar Junho, sambil tertawa terbahak-bahak.

"Dasar maknae kelebihan hormon!"

"Hahahaha..."

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Mind Review?**

**A/N:: Menerima request fanfic eng 2pm untuk diterjemahkan. Asal dengan pairing official 2pm (Taeckay, Khunyoung, Channuneo) dan berlabelkan complate, terserah itu oneshot atau ber-chapter asalkan sudah tamat.**


End file.
